Saranghae, My Brotha
by kaisooexo
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 2 / Oh Sehun tau mereka berdua bersaudara, dan Sehun tau jelas mereka berdua adalah namja. tapi, hati nya tetap tidak bisa mempungkiri bahwa ia mencintai kakaknya itu, Oh Luhan. Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, HunHan, EXO
1. SMB Chapter 1

**Saranghae, My Brotha.**

 **Characters: Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan and Others**

 **Present by: KaiSooEXO**

 **Chapter Satu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deritan kasur menemani indahnya pagi pada saat ini. Menampilkan dua orang namja yang saling 'bergelut' satu sama lain. Suasana yang dingin di kota seoul benar-benar terabaikan dengan 'aksi panas' yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Salah satu kepala mereka menyembul dari selimut, melenguhkan sesuatu. Wajahnya tersirat penuh dengan kenikmatan.

"Nggh~ Sehun-ah, dorong terus. Nggh~" Namja yang menyembul itu terus mendesah, merasakan benda kenyal itu menubruk dan menekan bokongnya.

"Ah~ Nggh B-baik Hyung.. Nggh you're so thick. I love your ass so bad. You're a dumb bitch i ever seen. Ngh." Desah namja itu sembari memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Selimut sudah tersibak, menampilkan tubuh dan wajah mereka yang merah penuh dengan keringat, mengkilap.

Deritan kasur semakin kencang, bantal-guling yang bercampakkan tak mereka perdulikan. Sekarang yang mereka inginkan adalah, sama-sama saling terpuaskan.

"Pabbo, aku masih Hyungmu! Jadi jangan pernah berbicara kotor pada..~ Anghh.. di-disitu Hunnie~" omelan namja itu terpotong, saat namja diatasnya menekan kuat bokong namja dibawahnya— Oh Luhan.

"Nggh~ do it again. I love it. Squezze me." Racaunya membabi buta. Namja diatasnya— Oh Sehun tersenyum senang, melihat hasil karyanya ditubuh Luhan. Tanda tanda kemerahan yang tercipta ditubuh Luhan yang berkeringat itu benar-benar menaikkan libidonya. Junior Sehun kembali membesar.

"Nggh, lakukan lagi." Desah Luhan tertahan, pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana menikmati surga dunia ini.

"Ngh~ Sehunah~"

"Hyung...Luhan ah~"

Jerit mereka bersama. Sebelum ketukan dari luar menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Aishh siapa itu, mengganggu saja." Keluh Sehun menatap pintu yang diketuk itu.

Luhan mendecak kesal, kepalanya tak tahan untuk memukul kepala bodoh adiknya itu. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa Sehun-ah, sudah pasti itu Umma. Cepat bergegas!" Perintah Luhan berusaha bangkit dari rasa sakitnya yang nikmat itu.

Tok..tok.

"Ah, ia Umma. tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi kami turun." Teriak Luhan. Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang telanjang itu terekspos dengan indah. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan lemparan bantal dari Luhan, tepat dibokongnya.

"Aish, ada apa lagi Hyung?" Tanyanya berbalik tepat dihadapan Luhan, menampilkan juniornya yang masih tegang.

Luhan mendelik tajam. "Setidaknya tutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut." Omel Luhan.

Sehun tak memperdulikan itu lagi dan langsung kekamar mandi yang letaknya didalam kamar mereka. Langkahnya terhenti kemudian menatap Luhan lagi. "Hyung, seperti tidak pernah melihatku telanjang bulat saja." Setelah itu terdengar lemparan bantal dipintu kamar mandi mereka.

Sehun memakan sarapannya dengan hikmat, begitupula dengan Luhan, Umma, dan Appanya. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Luhan meneguk susunya, setelah itu kembali makan.

"Sehun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu terus tertekuk?" Tanya sang Appa saat menyadari ada perbedaan diwajah Sehun.

Sibungsu mendengus, bibirnya meracau tak jelas. "Bagaimana tak kesal jika waktu bercintamu diganggu." Jawabnya pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar namun Luhan yang berada disampingnya sontak memberikan pelototan yang langsung membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Sehun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ulang sang Appa, kali ini menatap Sehun khawatir.

Sehun yang dipandangi langsung bertingkah kikuk, kepalanya mengangguk. "Ah, ia Appa aku baik-baik saja kok."

Appa mereka mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya. Hari ini acara sarapan mereka hanya diakhiri oleh keheningan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju lorong sekolah. Tak terasa lima belas menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Namun sebelum berpisah, Luhan kembali memberikan wejangan demi wejangan kepada Sehun

"Sehun, Hyung ingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan lakukan apapun yang buruk." Sehun mengangguk.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh bersama teman hitammu itu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Namanya Kim Jongin Hyung. Dan Hyung tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk lagi." Langkah mereka berdua terhenti setelah tepat dibelokan kelas mereka masing-masing. Yah, Luhan dan Sehun satu sekolah. Dimana tahun ini Luhan menginjak kelas tingkat tiga, sedangkan Sehun merupakan anak kelas tingkat satu.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan, menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, hanya sekedar kecupan singkat. Setelah itu berjalan pergi.

Luhan memegang bibirnya, dia tahu ini merupakan kesalahan tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia mencintai Sehun, adik kandungnya sendiri. Begitupula dengan Sehun yang mencintai dirinya.

Luhan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya, belum sempat beberapa langkah menuju kelas ia sudah dikejutkan dengan dua sahabatnya. Baekhyun si Namja ber-eyeliner yang super aktif dan Kyungsoo sinamja pororo.

"Hai, Luhan sayang~. Harimu sepertinya kelihatan lebih indah hari ini, ada apa? Apakah kau sudah berhasil menggandeng lima Ahjussi tampan yang kaya raya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kecabeannya. Luhan tak abis pikir dengan kekasih Park Chanyeol ini.

"Jaga bicaramu Baekhyun, bagaimana bila orang-orang mendengarnya. Mereka akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Tutur Kyungsoo sembari mencubit pelan pinggang Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Baekhyun bergelinjang. Mata sipitnya menatap Kyungsoo tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan mata owlnya yang kelihatan polos itu, seakan lupa kalau ada Luhan dihadapan mereka.

"Aish, terserahku. Lebih baik kau urusi saja Namja Hitammu itu." Celetuk Baekhyun, tanpa perduli bagaimana perubahan Kaisoo sekarang. Satansoo.

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu berucap seperti itu tentang Jongin, Baekhyun! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau lebih parah! Kau berpacaran dengan Namja idiot tinggi yang bertelinga besar dan memiliki senyum seperti orang autis." Omel Kyungsoo kesal. Luhan yang akan tau bagaimana akhir dari pertengkaran ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk melerai kedua sahabatnya.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita masuk saja."

...

"Sehun-ah membolos yuk? Aku bosan sekali mendengar seongsanim bicara." Itu Kim Jongin, yang merengek-rengek dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Sehun menggeleng, sebenarnya ia bukan tipikal murid pembuat masalah tapi terkadang sifat Jongin yang sesukanya akhirnya menular ke Sehun. Tapi kali ini ia menggeleng, setelah mengingat nasihat Kakak sekaligus Kekasihnya itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Luhan.

Jongin mendengus. "Pasti teringat nasihat-nasihat kakakmu itu kan? Haissh. Kau mengesalkan sekali Sehun-ah."

Sehun mendelik tajam, "Jaga bicaramu Jongin. Kau tidak ingin melihat Juniormu itu hilangkan dari tubuhmu."

Dan pada akhirnya Jongin hanya mengangguk, sembari menahan kekesalan yang sudah menumpuk didalam hatinya. Shit! He really hates History.

...

Luhan dan Sehun duduk dengan tenang dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. Sehun heran, tumben sekali orang tuanya meminta mereka berdua berkumpul dengan mereka. Walaupun begitu, Sehun benar-benar sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya terutama Umma yang selalu menyayanginya.

"Ehmm," Appa mereka memulai untuk melihat reaksi mereka berdua, yang ternyata biasa saja.

"Sebenarnya appa memanggil kalian karena Appa dan Umma berencana pergi ke China selama dua minggu." Sehun menatap Ummanya seakan bertanya 'apakah itu benar' dan Ummanya hanya mengangguk.

Sehun mendesah, bagaimanapun tingkah kekanakkannya belum bisa hilang. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang bisa menanggapinya dengan dewasa. "Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan Appa?" Tanya Luhan, to the point.

Sehun mendengus, kesal. " Aish, kenapa harus dua minggu Umma? Itu sangat lama? Siapa yang harus membuatkanku Susu setiap pagi? Nggg~" rengeknya lucu. Namja tinggi itu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, hingga akhirnya ia menangis tak rela membiarkan Ummanya pergi.

Luhan yang tau bagaimana sifat adiknya itu hanya diam, malas menanggapi. Dasar namja labil. "Kenapa bukan Appa saja yang pergi? Umma tinggal disini bersama kami?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Wanita itu menggeleng, mengacak kedua rambut anaknya dengan lembut. "Tidak bisa sayang. Umma harus ikut dengan Appamu. Karena ada urusan lain yang harus Umma urus disana. Dan lihat kakakmu, ia juga pandai memasak jadi kau tak perlu takut mati kelaparan." Umma mereka terkekeh. Gemas lihat tingkah keduanya.

"Baiklah Appa, Umma. Jadi kapan kalian pergi?"

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Urus Adikmu Luhan. Dan jangan berkelahi satu sama lain. Jangan mengundang orang orang yang tak dikenal dan teruslah berprilaku baik. Appa akan menghubungi Uncle Junmyeon dan Uncle Yixing untuk mengawasi kalian. Okay?"

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua hanya mengangguk. Merelakan kedua orang tua mereka pergi jauh ke negeri seberang. Kelihatan terlalu berlebihan, sebenarnya.

...

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar kepergian orang tua mereka, Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket, sekedar membeli bahan bahan makanan untuk dua minggu kedepan. Setelah dirasa cukup akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Dan disinilah mereka, dirumah kesayangan mereka berdua. Sehun yang asyik memakan camilannya sambil menonton Spongebob dan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan acara masak-memasaknya.

Sehun menatap televisinya dengan jengah, sekarang yang ia rasakan adalah kebosanan. Kedua matanya memutar menatap Hyungnya yang masih berkutat dengan kualinya.

"Hyung, masih lama tidak? Aku lapar?" Teriaknya yang begitu berlebihan, karena jarak antara ruang tv dengan dapur hanya sekitar lima meter.

Luhan mendelik kesal, tangannya masih saja mengongseng masakannya. "Sabar sedikit, Bayi besarku." Jawabnya sarkatik, tapi hanya main-main. Setelah dirasa selesai, Luhan dengan gesit menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Uwaaah, harum sekali. Eum~" Ucap Sehun ketika mencium aroma masakan Luhan. Serius, Sehun tidak akan pernah meragukan masakan Hyungnya itu. Kedua tangannya saling mengusap seakan tak sabar untuk mencicipi makanan enak didepannya.

"Mari makan~" Sehun kembali berteriak kegirangan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Padahal umur mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun saja, tapi mengapa pikiran Luhan jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang Sehun? Oh iya Luhan lupa jika dirinya adalah seorang Hyung disini. Luhan mengulum senyumnya, seakan berterimakasih kepada tuhan karena telah memberikannya malaikat terindah dihidupnya. Jujur, Luhan tak pernah menyesali melakukan kesalahan ini. Karena ia tahu, Tuhanlah yang telah merencanakannya. Merencanakan Dirinya untuk mencintai Oh Sehun, adik— laki-laki— kandungnya sendiri.

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. Tumben sekali Hyungnya ini melamun, biasanya dia cerewet walaupun sebenarnya Luhan juga merupakan tipikal yang pendiam minus dihadapan Sehun, Orang tua dan Sahabatnya. "Hyung, cepat dimakan. Nanti makanannya jadi dingin." Luhan mengangguk dan memakan sendokkan pertamanya.

"Sehun, apa yang akan kita lakukan selama Appa dan Eomma pergi?"

"Hmm, Bermain game. Mengundang Kai, Chanyeol Hyung."

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Sehun kesal. "Bukan seperti itu, dan yah! Jangan kau ajak sih Namja hitam itu."

Sehun memutar matanya bosan. "Namanya Kim Jongin Hyung, dan ingat hitam-hitam begitu dia kekasih Kyungsoo Hyung."

"Ah aku tidak mau Sehun, itu membosankan." Protes Luhan.

Sehun nampak berpikir, kedua jari nya— jempol dan telunjuk— menggosok-gosok dagunya, simbol berpikir. "Hmm, Having Sex?" Jawabnya yang sontak membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya, wajahnya mengeras.

"Percuma bicara denganmu Sehun-ah, lupakan."

Sehun terkikik, dia suka saat melihat Hyung cantiknya— ups tampannya itu ngambek atau bertingkah kesal. Serius, itu sangat memanjakan matanya." Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Ilsan, Hyung? Sebentar lagi kan musim dingin?"

Dan dipastikan beberapa hari lagi mereka libur. Luhan tampak berpikir, benar juga kata-kata Sehun."Baiklah, sepertinya itu ide baik." Luhan tersenyum, Bahagia.

"Tapi Hyung kita ajak Jongin, Chanyeol Hyung, Kyungsoo Hyung dan Cabe Hyung." Usul Sehun lagi,

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Sehun-ah, dia Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun." Omel Luhan lagi, membenarkan ucapan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku Hyung."

...

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana yang sudah larut ini seharusnya mewajibkan semua manusia untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Namun tidak bagi Luhan dan Sehun. Ranjang mereka seakan bergoyang-goyang begitu kuat, menahan bobot tubuh mereka yang sedang melakukan 'pergulatan' itu.

Kedua napas mereka terengah-engah, menyahut satu sama lain. Dari eluhan, racauan bahkan ucapan-ucapan kotor yang terlontar dari bibir mereka menemani indahnya malam.

Sehun menatap lapar Luhan, salah satu tangannya terus saja memelintir dan memainkan nipple merah mudah Hyungnya itu. Sedangkan yang dimainkan hanya mengerang nikmat sembari menunggu perlakuan lebih dari Sehun. Ini benar-benar servis yang menyenangkan!

Setelah puas memainkannya, Sehun langsung menjilat dan mengigiti daerah tersebut. Menghisapnya dengan penuh napsu, seakan tak ada hari esok. Sehun tersenyum, saat Luhan kembali menyebut namanya. Padahal ini baru saja pembukaan. Mereka sepertinya benar-benar tak perduli dengan sekitar.

"Aww, Se-sehun lakukan lagi.. please." Luhan mendesah memanggilkan nama sang adik. Sedangkan yang disebut hanya mengangguk sembari melakukan tugasnya.

Perlahan Sehun menggerayangi tubuh polos itu, membiarkan dirinya yang melakukan servis sementara Luhan hanya diam dan merasakannya. Lidahnya terus saja menjilat, mencium, bahkan mengigit. Sekarang tampak jelas, benda kenyal Luhan sudah berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Begitu manis, itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun setiap bertemu dengan si manis ini.

"Aww manis, Aku akan memanjakanmu~" Salah satu tangannya memegang junior Luhan, mengelusnya sebentar setelah itu mengocoknya. Erangan demi erangan terlewat begitu saja dari bibir Luhan. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak perduli, yang ia inginkan adalah Luhan terpuaskan dengan aksinya dan begitupula sebaliknya. Tangan Sehun terus saja mengocoknya, bahkan semakin menambah ritme dari kocokannya. Luhan semakin bergetar, seakan banyak aliran listrik yang menyetrum ditubuhnya.

"Sehun-ah—.." ucapan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun kembali mendaratkan ciuman dibibir nya. Sehun terus saja mengocok junior Luhan, tak terasa kocokkan itu mencampai puncaknya. Dengan indah tubuh Luhan melengkung jeatas, bertubrukan dengan namja diatasnya. Dada mereka saling menyatu, seakan memberikan kesempatan untuk saling berkomunikasi melalui hati. Luhan kembali meracau saat menggapai orgasme pertamanya. Cairan kental itu akhirnya keluar begitupula dengan tubuh Luhan yang terkapar dengan manis.

"Hosh..hosh.." Luhan mencoba untuk menetralisikan napasnya. Ia cukup terpuaskan dengan servis Sehun. Sekarang gilirannya...

Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, merubah posisi antara Sehun dan dirinya. Kali ini ia sudah berada diatas Sehun. Wajahnya tersenyum licik layaknya seorang namja pelacur diluar sana. Kedua tangannya sibuk menggerayangi tubuh Sehun yang sedikit lebih atletis dari miliknya. Tubuh pucat didepannya ini benar-benar menghipnotis nya, tanpa babibu lagi Luhan langsung mengarahkan dirinya keleher Sehun, menghisapnya dan memberikan tanda kemerah-unguan disela-sela leher Sehun. Senyumnya semakin terbentuk disaat melihat Sehun mendesah keenakan. Setelah puas menciumi leher Luhan bergerak kebawah menjilati tulang selangka Sehun menciuminya begitu nafsu. Pandangannya berhenti tepat dikedua nipple Sehun yang menegang kemudian menjilatinya layaknya lollypop, menggigitnya kecil-kecil seakan menggoda keimanan Sehun untuk tidak memakannya. Tidak sampai disana saja, Luhan langsung menghisap kuat kuat nipple Sehun secara bergantian membuat sang empunya bergelinjangan penuh nikmat. Keringat yang membasahi mereka berdua bukanlah penghalang sama sekali bahkan itu semakin menambah hasrat muda mereka berdua. Luhan semakin bringas menguasai tubuh Sehun yang sengaja bertindak pasif untuk membiarkan Luhan yang berfantasi. Luhan semakin merapati tubuh berkeringat mereka, bergerak atas - bawah seakan memang sengaja menggoda milik Sehun itu. Miliknya dan milik Sehun saling beradu, menggiling bahkan bertubrukan satu sama lain.

"Nggh, Ini enak sekali Hyung..ini enak," racau Sehun tertahan. Luhan semakin menekan kedua junior mereka, tak perduli bagaimana tingkah sang adik yang merasa luar biasa itu.

"Ah~ rasakan servisku yang lain Sehunnie~" Luhan meraup bibir tipis merah mudah itu, menggigitnya perlahan. Sehun yang tak tahan pasif akhirnya bergerak juga, Ia membalas ciuman panas Hyungnya. Kedua tangannya asyik menggerayangi tubuh Hyungnya. Dari mengocok kembali junior Luhan sampai mencoba memasukkan beberapa jari kedalam bokong Luhan. Luhan juga tak bisa diam, tangannya juga ikut memelintir nipple Sehun dan mengocok kuat junior Sehun yang sama tegangnya dengan miliknya. Istilahnya, saling mengocok.

"Nggh~ H-hyung.. terus..Nggh" Sehun menutup matanya, merasakan indahnya surga dunia. Namun kedua tangannya tetap melakukan tugasnya.

Tak terasa kegiatan kecil itu sudah memakan waktu dua jam. Ya, hasrat birahi remaja terkadang merepotkan.

"Nggh, Sehunie aku tak tahan. Masukki aku. Masuki Hyungmu ini.." pinta Luhan bagaikan namja jalang yang sering meminum banyak sperma dari pelanggannya.

Sehun mengangguk, mereka berputar posisi. Luhan yang menelungkup dan menaikkan bokongnya kearah Sehun. Sehun yang sudah tegang itupun kemudian melakukan pemanasan seadanya. Kedua tangannya menampar-nampar pelan kedua pipi bokong Luhan yang sintal itu. Kemudian ia meludahkan air liurnya didalam lubang hole Luhan. Tidak perlu menunggu lagi, Sehun langsung menancapkan juniornya itu dihole Luhan yang sempit itu. Memaju-mundurkannya tanpa ampun. Sehun mendesah, saat otot ruang hole Luhan mengerut seakan memeras juniornya dengan kuat. Juniornya terus saja menekan titik ternikmat yang pernah dirasakan Luhan.

Mereka berdua sepertinya benar-benar menikmati kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap adiknya itu, perlahan bibirnya tersenyum dengan indah. Kegiatan mereka sudah berhenti sejak sejam yang lalu, bahkan Sehun sendiripun sudah terlelap kealam mimpinya. Luhan sekali lagi, berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menyusun ini semua. Ia tau yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah dosa terhina sekaligus terindah dan rasanya begitu sulit untuk menghentikannya. Luhan telah jatuh dihadapan namja ini. Ia, Oh Luhan telah mencintai Oh Sehun yang merupakan adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku harap, kau akan terus mau berjuang bersamaku Sehun-ah." Perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata Luhan semakin meremang tiada menyisakan cahaya putih diiris matanya. Ia tertidur, fisiknya saat ini tertidur. Namun tidak untuk hatinya, dan ia berharap Sehun juga begitu.

...

Finally Chapter one is done. Rasanya seneng banget yah hahaha xD. Cerita ini sengaja dilabeli dengan predikat M walaupun nggak bakal setiap chapter kok yang mature content. Karena jujur, aku sendiri lebih menempatkan semua fanfic aku dengan jalan cerita. Jadi hitung-hitung scene M itu merupakan bonus atau hasrat birahiku yang ingin dikeluarkan xD #plakk. Sekali lagi mohon maaf bila ada kesalah bahasaan yah, (mis: bahasa yang terlalu frontal dan terkesan kotor) karena niatnya cuman ingin menghibur kok. Thx u, fanfix ini akan terus berlanjut bila kalian mau untuk review, atau bahkan follow dan favorit fanfic ini. Karena dukungan kalian akan selalu menjadi tenagaku #hemeh hehehe. Oh yah sekali lagi, aju mohon maaf utk FF lainku yang isi chapternya masih ada yang gak nyambung. Beberapa hari ini aku akan menggantinya ^^

Salam Fansboy

KaiSooEXO


	2. SMB Chapter 2

**Saranghae, My Brotha**

 **Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun**

 **Chapter Two**

.

.

.

Tuhan tau, yah Tuhan akan selalu tau apa awal dan akhir yang Ia buat. Begitupula dengan segala takdir yang Ia tumpahkan kepadaku, ah— lebih tepatnya kepada kita berdua. Sekeras apapun kita mencoba untuk mengelak maka dengan sejentik jari Ia akan merubahNya. Membolak-balik segala keadaan seperti kehendakNya. Ingatlah, Kita... dan semua ciptaanNya hanyalah pion-pion yang harus bermain dibawah aturanNya. Sekalipun dimata sesama kita, itu semua adalah kesalahan.

.

.

.

Dua dini hari, dimana harusnya semua penduduk diwilayah Seoul menempatkan dirinya dikasur dengan selimut yang nyaman, membiarkan diri mereka sekedar melupakan segala penat mereka yang terbelenggu dari pagi kemarin. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan saat ini, bukan karena ia tidak mengantuk bukan juga karena ia yang mengidap insomnia berkepanjangan atau bukan juga karena pekerjaan yang menunggunya.

Sekarang ia hanya bingung, kalut atau mungkin depresi dalam bersamaan. Baiklah, mungkin bagi remaja seusianya tidak pantas berpikir sedewasa ini. Tapi mau bagaimana, sekali lagi situasilah yang memaksanya. Luhan dapat merasakan semilir angin malam yang menghembusnya, seakan meminta paksa untuk masuk kedalam sela-sela jaket tebalnya. Kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan itu masih saja terkepal, berharap kedinginan malam dapat diatasi. Kedua matanya menatap sungai Han yang tenang— tak beriak sama sekali, tapi bukan berarti ia mendapatkan ketenangan secara sempurna. Karena sejujurnya suara hiruk-pikuk kota masih dapat ia dengar, walaupun sesungguhnya bukan itu yang membuatnya tak tenang. Ia dapat melihat bayang langit yang berpendar disungai itu. Tak bisa menampik, hati Luhan sedikit merasa tenang dengan kesunyian ini.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa tujuan juga ia kesini. Karena sejujurnya ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Dan mungkin, salah satunya dengan menatapi kejernihan sungai Han. Luhan mengeluarkan benda berbungkus kecil dari sakunya. Kedua mata rusanya menatap lebih lanjut, hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa yang ia bawa benar-benar benda itu. Tanpa ragu, seakan sudah biasa Luhan menghidupkan pemantik ditangannya membakar salah satu dari mereka kemudian berpindah kebibirnya. Nyaman, itulah satu kata yang dapat terbias dari pikirannya. Tapi bukan berarti ia harus terlena dengan kenyamanan sesaat ini, karena Luhan tau betul ini pukul berapa dan ada dimana. Kedua matanya sibuk menilik sekitar. Tidak ada kecurigaan, hanya ketidakada-kerjaan yang mendorongnya.

Ia mengambil napas beberapa kali. Pikirannya kembali mundur untuk beberapa hal, hal dimana membuat ia dan Sehun terperangkap kedalam situasi seperti ini. Sebenarnya Luhan tak pernah berpikir bagaimana ini semua berawal karena mau bagaimanapun tak ada penyesalan dibenaknya, sekalipun ia tahu— atau mungkin berpura-pura buta— bahwa yang ia lakukan ini adalah kesalahan. Luhan hanya menyesali, ah.. bukan menyesali tapi lebih menyayangkan dengan takdir yang Tuhan ciptakan untuknya dan Sehun selaku adiknya. Ia hanya bingung, mengapa Tuhan memberikan rasa diluar batas ini jika Tuhan tau mereka tak mungkin bersatu? Ah, omong-omong kata persatuan benar-benar membuat Luhan trauma. Trauma untuk memikirkannya. Dia hanya kesal, apakah Tuhan sengaja ingin mempermainkan mereka atau apakah Tuhan ingin menghukum mereka karena telah melakukan dosa masa lalu? Tapi, jika jawabannya tidak atas dasar apa Tuhan melakukannya? Ah, Luhan bukan bermaksud merutuki Tuhan, sejujurnya ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan segala keluh-kesahnya.

Tak terasa, waktu diarlojinya sudah menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari. Ah, dua jam penuh dengan kesia-siaan. Tapi setidaknya segala keluh-kesahnya dapat sedikit berkurang walaupun Luhan tau itu tidak akan merubah keadaan.

Sepertinya langit akan mulai terang sebentar lagi, dan Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Sehun yang bangun tanpanya. Terlalu malas menerima racauan pertanyaan dari bayi besar itu. Yah, bayi besar yang dapat menaklukannya. Cih, klise sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly present a fanfiction by KaiSooEXO**

 **Length: Chaptered/ Continue**

 **Genre: Drama; Hurt; Reality**

 **Level: Mature. I warn you, already. So for anyone are under 18+ don't read this. ( Tbh, i am not 18+ )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul enam pagi, tapi entah kenapa wilayah seoul saat ini benar-benar cerah. Lihatlah bagaimana matahari sudah naik keatas menampilkan cahayanya. Burung-burung gereja yang saling bersahutan diatas kabel telepon, belum lagi suara mobil pengangkut sampah yang begitu berisik. Sehun meringis, saat merasakan cahaya-cahaya itu mulai memaksakan diri untuk masuk kedalam retinanya. Mengeluhpun percuma, karena ia tahu itu perbuatan Luhan, Hyungnya. Tau-tau tirai kamar mereka sudah terbentang lebar seakan menerima cahaya penganggu itu untuk menggoda Sehun lebih lanjut.

"Angg~ Hyung, tutup lagi. Mataku perih." Erangnya tak peduli dengan pukul berapa sekarang. Tangan kokohnya kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya, tanpa mau tau dengan suara decakan Luhan yang menggemai kamar mereka.

Luhan berkacak pinggang, entah kenapa ia harus dihadapkan dengan adik laki-lakinya ini. Adik pemalas yang selalu membuat hatinya terus-terusan membuncah, "Bangunlah Oh Sehun, ini sudah siang. Lihatlah matahari yang menyinarimu. Sungguh sehat untuk tubuhmu."

Luhan dapat melihat gelengan yang dilakukan adiknya itu. Malah-malah semakin mengeratkan diri kedalam selimut. "Tidak peduli Hyung, aku ngantuk."

Yah, wajar saja Sehun mengantuk setelah melakukan kegiatan itu. Ah, sepertinya Luhan melantur. Kedua pipinya merona. "Tidak. Ayo bangun. Pilih mana, bangun dengan kemauan sendiri atau air dingin?"

Tubuh Sehun menegang, Luhan tersenyum. "Ayo pilih mana? Oh Sehun." Tanyanya lagi sengaja dengan tekanan. Karena Luhan bukanlah orang yang penuh embel-embel mengancam tanpa membuktikan akhirnya Sehun bangun dengan malas-malasan. Tak apalah, asal adiknya bangun itu sudah cukup.

Kedua matanya belum terbuka— atau mungkin tidak bisa terbuka— dengan sempurna, Sehun mengarahkan dirinya kekamar mandi, walaupun sempoyongan. Tapi sebelum melakukannya, ia sempatkan untuk mendapatkan jatahnya. A peck in this morning, mungkin cukup. "Yah, Oh Sehun!" Teriak Luhan saat mendapat kecupan dibibirnya itu. Tak bisa menampik, perlakuan Sehun selama ini sudah membutakannya. Membutakan jalan pikirannya.

Siap termenung beberapa saat akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk merapikan tempat tidur mereka. Cukup-cukup saja Luhan menyuruh Sehun merapikan tempat tidur mereka, karena yang ada bukannya merapikan Sehun malah menambah kekacauan. Setelah siap ia berlaju kedapur untuk membuat sarapan. Mungkin sandwich dan susu dipagi hari dapat menyehatkan tubuh, terutama ini hari minggu— cerah pula.

"Hyung, kau dimana?" Teriak Sehun dari atas. Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan adiknya ini. Kenapa harus bertanya jika sudah tau apa kebiasaan Luhan dihari libur.

"Wah, sandwich.." ucapnya sarat dengan kegirangan. Makanan apapun akan terlihat enak jika Luhan yang membuatnya, itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun terlebih lagi perutnya benar-benar lapar untuk sekedar mengeluh.

"Pelan-pelan Sehun-ah, kau akan tersedak jika—" belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan peringatannya, Sehun benar-benar sudah melakukannya.

Percuma saja mewanti-wanti, Oh Sehun sudah tersedak-sedak disana. Akhirnya dengan langkah lebar Luhan memberikan susu ditangannya. "Uhuk-..uhuk, terimakasih Hyung." Ucapnya setelah meminum susunya dengan rakus.

Luhan menoyor kepala adiknya, kesal. "Sudah Hyung bilang apa, pelan-pelan!"

"Aww, appo..sakit Hyung. Ia maafkan aku, salahkan perut laparku ini."

"Kalau tau begitu, bangunlah lebih pagi. Agar kau bisa makan lebih cepat." Omel Luhan berkepanjangan. Sehun yang dinasihati hanya bisa diam, ia tau dirinya salah. Jadi percuma saja mengelak atau memberi sanggahan karena yang ada Luhan semakin gencar mengumbar kesalahannya.

Luhan menatap adiknya itu, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap adiknya yang melebihi bayi. Ia, hanya bingung siapa lagi yang dapat mengerti sikap Sehun selain dirinya dan orang tuanya nanti? Apakah akan ada wanita yang dapat mengurusnya kelak? Ah, Luhan mengigit bibirnya seakan kenyataan benar-benar memukul tepat diuluh hatinya, begitu perih dan menyakitkan. Jujur, ia hanya ingin adiknya bahagia dikehidupannya kelak. Ia hanya ingin melihat adiknya tersenyum terus. Itu saja.

"Selain aku, wanita mana yang dapat mengurusmu nanti? " tanyanya yang terkesan untuk diri sendiri, sangat pelan. Kedua matanya menatap kedepan namun ntah siapa yang ia tatap karena pandangannya kosong.

Sehun mendengarnya...

"Maksud Hyung apa? Apa Hyung tidak ingin bersamaku lagi? Apa Hyung bosan denganku lagi?" Jelas, pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan lamunan Luhan.

"A-aku, Hy-hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu Sehun, kau salah paham, yah salah paham." Jawab Luhan gelagapan, takut Sehun marah dan kenyataannya memang iya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya Hyung! Tapi kenapa Hyung tidak pernah mengerti? Aku mencintai Hyung lebih dari seorang Hyung! Begitupula sebaliknya. Dan Hyung tau itukan?!" Ucap Sehun tak terkendali. Jujur, ia selalu sensitif dengan hal ini.

Luhan kembali menggeleng, tak ingin pagi indah mereka rusak akibat pemikiran bodohnya. "Tidak Sehun-ah, Hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hyung hanya...—"

"— hanya apa, Hyung? Hanya apa? Hanya bosan? Hanya takut atau akhirnya Hyung menyesal dengan semua ini?" Teriak Sehun emosi, ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan sikap Hyungnya ini. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kepercayaan, itu saja.

"Tidak, bukan... Hyung hanya.. Hyung hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sehun menggeleng, hilang sudah mood baiknya hari ini. Ia kecewa, ia merasa marah, ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanya. Ia hanyalah seorang remaja labil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku rasa Hyung perlu sendiri." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan segala kekesalan dihatinya untuk Luhan. Mungkin dengan kesendirian, mereka berdua dapat mengevaluasi hal-hal buruk diantara mereka.

Suara bantingan pintu dari lantai atas mengakhiri semuanya. Seketika pagi indah yang telah mereka harapkan luntur begitu saja, tanpa jejak.

Seakan ditorehkan cuka, hati Luhan yang sudah terluka itu semakin perih menjadi-jadi. Menangis sejadi-jadinya mungkin adalah sebuah jawaban yang tepat bagi Luhan sekarang. Kedua kakinya seperti dicambuk berkali-kali, bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia tak sanggup. Tangisnya semakin pecah saat mengingat bagaimana adik yang ia cintai itu menatapnya dengan kecewa. Seperti ungkapan nasi telah menjadi bubur merasa bersalahpun percuma. Pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa diam meratapi segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang hampir pukul delapan malam, dan keresahan Luhan semakin bertambah ketika mengingat sudah berapa lama Sehun mengurungkan dirinya. Hampir dua belas jam. Langkahnya mondar-mandir begitupula dengan tangannya yang terlipat didada. Raut wajahnya semakin berkerut bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang semakin banyak dikeningnya. Bibir Luhan sudah semakin keluh untuk berbicara, lehernya pun sudah terasa sakit untuk berteriak. Hampir beberapa jam ini Luhan meminta Sehun untuk keluar tapi satupun tidak ada yang digubris. Ingin saja ia mendobrak, atau mencari kunci cadangan tapi ia tau Sehun perlu sendiri.

"Sehun-ah, keluarlah..kau belum makan," ketuk Luhan berkali-kali tak menghawatirkan bagaimana keadaan tangannya sekarang, merah sempurna.

Tapi sekali lagi nihil, tak ada jawaban.

Luhan kembali mencoba. "Sehun, keluarlah. Kau boleh marah pada Hyungmu ini, tapi.. perhatikanlah dirimu dulu." Teriaknya lagi, suaranya mulai serak. Dadanya memanas, ia ingin menangis namun ia tahan.

"Sehun-ah... Sehun-ah... Sehun-ah,"

"Hi—...ks Seh—"

Dan blam, pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Sehun yang mungkin sama depresinya seperti Luhan. Mereka berdua terdiam, hingga Luhan dapat merasakan dirinya yang dipeluk oleh Sehun begitu erat. Kedua tangan adiknya itu terus saja mengerat seakan menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang tak bisa ditahan. Tubuh Sehun sedikit membungkuk, membiarkan kepalanya berada didada Luhan. Matanya memejam, perlahan Luhan dapat mendengar Sehun yang sesenggukan.

"Hiks.. maaf—hiks.. maafkan aku Hyung yang sudah marah-marah, aku tidak bermaksud hiks— aku.. aku tau Hyung sangat menghawatirkanku."

Luhan menggeleng, air matanya mulai turun. Ia tau bagaimana adiknya, maka dari itu ia semakin memeluk adiknya. Disinilah peran sebagai Kakak sangat penting diantara mereka, dan Luhan sangat mensyukuri dirinya yang mampu melakoni ini semua. "Yah, Sehun-ah, hiks.. Hyung tau itu. Hyung juga minta maaf, Hyu— hiks mencintaimu."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, tangisnya berhenti. Walau bagaimanapun ia seorang adik dan sebagai adik meminta maaf adalah sebuah keharusan. Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan jarinya. "Aku juga mencintai Hyung. Sangat mencintai Hyung. Aku harap, kita bisa melewatinya bersama-sama Hyung. Janji?"

Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk—mengiyakan. Melupakan bahwa janji yang mereka buat bukanlah sekedar perjanjian biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah mereka yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai. Tak peduli sekeras apapun mereka menampik atau bahkan berusaha kabur dari kejaran takdir jawabannya adalah sia-sia. Mau tidak mau, sudi tidak sudi mereka harus menjalaninya.

 _Adilkah?_

.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali menyesap kopi di pegangannya. Entah kenapa pahit dan manis dilidahnya telak jelas menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini belum lagi dengan kepulan asapnya yang menyatu dengan angin malam benar-benar membuatnya terhipnotis sesaat. Tubuhnya coba ia nyamankan didalam ruang jendela, sembari menatap indahnya bintang-bintang yang bertabur diatas kota Seoul yang metropolitan ini. Ini entah kali keberapa Luhan memutuskan untuk bergadang, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan mutlak yang mengharuskan dirinya melakukan ini tapi entah kenapa pikiran yang mendera Luhan beberapa saat ini benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Terutama yang berkaitan dengan hubungan dirinya dan Sehun. Salahkah dia merasa cemas seperti ini?

Sekali lagi Luhan menyayangkan takdir yang sukar ini. Ia hanyalah seorang remaja yang belum mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan benar, ia hanyalah seorang remaja yang haus akan cinta. Tapi mengapa Tuhan membawanya kedalam cinta yang tak semestinya? Apakah Tuhan tega melihat dirinya yang terus meronta meminta keadilan atas penderitaan ini? Karena Luhan tau, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa menderita disini melainkan adiknya juga.

Sudah cukup Tuhan membuat dirinya berbeda. Yah, ini berkaitan tentang ke-orientasiannya. Tapi mengapa seperti belum puas dengan itu Tuhan langsung menumbuhkan rasa cintanya terhadap sang adik? Bukan rasa cinta terhadap adik-kakak, melainkan rasa cinta yang ingin memiliki, kenapa?. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak akan menyesali itu semua. Mungkin, ini adalah jalan Tuhan dalam memberikannya kebahagiaan nanti. Tidak perlu dirutuki, cukup dijalani maka kau akan tau apa akhirnya nanti.

Matanya yang tadi hanya menatapi bintang akhirnya berpindah menuju namja yang tak jauh dari hadapannya, itu Oh Sehun yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Tampak jelas guratan-guratan kelelahan itu diwajahnya. Namun jelas juga tertutupi dengan tameng kekuatan. Air mata Luhan kembali tumpah, ia sesenggukan. Kenapa ia begitu tertekan dengan ini semua? Ia benar-benar merasa malu terhadap Sehun dan dirinya. Lihatlah Sehun, dirinya saja mampu bertahan mengapa dirinya tidak? Ah, hati siapa yang tahu. Tapi setidaknya, adik kecilnya itu sudah berusaha keras walaupun tak tahu akan berakhir sampai mana kekuatan itu. Dengan cepat Luhan menghapus air matanya, kali ini ia pastikan dirinya adalah Luhan yang tegar. Ia akan terus maju sampai titik darah penghabisan bahkan bila ia harus mengorbankan segalanya itu tak masalah. Tapi, ia akan berhenti jika malaikatnya itu memintanya pada saat itu juga.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, kepalanya sekedar menoleh mencari simesin waktu. Ah, ternyata sudah pukul dua dini hari. Dengan cepat ia menutup jendelanya, memutus kontak angin malam yang mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya. Beberapa jam lagi mereka sekolah, jadi tidur adalah sebuah kewajiban bagi Luhan untuk saat ini juga. Ia tidak ingin tidur dikelas dan akhirnya malah semakin menambah kekacauan.

Luhan merangkak menuju tempat tidur mereka, menatapi senti demi senti bagian tubuh adiknya yang sempurna ini. Sungguh ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan. Setidaknya Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang 'manis' untuk dirinya dan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah, Hyung berjanji akan berjuang selalu bersamamu,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin," celetuk Baekhyun dalam obrolan mereka. Hari ini sudah dipastikan jadwal belajar mereka tidak akan penuh dikarenakan semua guru lagi sibuk mengurus ujian nasional yang akan diadakan satu bulan kedepan, belum lagi sebentar lagi sudah musim dingin jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus mengadakan rapat besar-besaran yang sudah pasti membuat murid seperti Baekhyun girang luar biasa berbanding dengan Kyungsoo, yang khawatir mati-matian.

"Kalau sudah tau begitu, kenapa kau bertanya Baekhyun." Itu Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Saat ini mereka bertiga— tambah Luhan, sedang berada dikantin. Baekhyun mendelik tajam, bagaimana bisa si namja jenius ini bertingkah sok bodoh, sudah pasti harus banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan dimusim dingin.

"Kau ini pintar atau bodoh sih? Kau sangat pintar di akademik tapi kenapa hal ini kau sangat bodoh? Sudah pasti dimusim dingin ini kita harus bersenang-senang." Jawab Baekhyun begitu antusias, benar-benar berlebihan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, namun kembali kepalanya menggeleng. Mungkin ia menyetujui maksud Baekhyun tadi tapi entah kenapa ia langsung meragukannya. "Bagaimana bisa kita bersenang-senang kalau bulan depan kita sudah ujian, Baek?"

Ah, Baekhyun lupa akan itu. Luhan yang dari tadi sebagai penonton akhirnya menimpali. Mungkin merasa tertarik dengan pembahasan ini. "Hei, aku punya ide. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua liburan di villa keluarga kami diIlsan? Tidak lama kok hanya tiga hari, dan setelah pulang dari sana kita akan fokus belajar. Yah setidaknya kita masih bisa merasakan indahnya musim dingin."

Baekhyun manggut-manggut setuju, sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak berpikir namun ia langsung mengangguk karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo merupakan tipikal yang penurut, jadi mudah untuk dikelabui. Jangan tanya pemikiran licik itu dari siapa. "Baiklah, mungkin itu ide bagus."

"Yah, bagus sekali! Ah, akhirnya liburan juga. Tapi apa hanya kita bertiga saja? Ah tidak asyik." Baekhyun seketika layu saat mengingat kenyataan.— benar-benar berlebihan.

Luhan kembali menggeleng, tangannya meraih jus mangga yang ia pesan tadi. "Tidak, adikku juga ikut. Dia berencana mengajak si Hitam teman sebangkunya dan si Park Chanyeol itu. Jadi kita berenam."

"Hei, si hitam yang kau bilang itu Kim Jongin. Ingatlah Luhan, dia itu kekasih temanmu." Ingat atau lebih tepatnya sindir Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk, ia terkekeh. Ternyata menyenangkan juga menggoda Kyungsoo, pantas saja Baekhyun sering melakukannya. "Ia, ia maafkan aku. Akukan hanya bercanda, Kyung-ie."

"Waah, Asyik jadi ini liburan date yah? Ah, aku tidak sabaran." Jerit Baekhyun tak tau malu dan tak tau tempat. Apa pedulinya? Selama hatinya senang ia tidak akan memikirkan hal lain.

Kyungsoo mewanti-wanti, mungkin tau apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun lebih lanjut. "Jangan yang aneh-aneh Byun Baekhyun. Ingat, kita hanya berliburan. Menatapi indahnya pemandangan disana. Dan Park Chanyeol itu sama sepertimu, tingkatan tiga. Jadi kalian harus belajar," Nasihat Kyungsoo panjang lebar, sedangkan Baekhyun yang dinasihati hanya bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

Entah kenapa saat melihat dua sahabatnya ini, senyuman dibibir Luhan seakan tak mampu untuk dihentikan. Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan dua sahabat terbaik untuknya.

Tapi, akankah hubungan persahabatan ini tetap berlanjut jika mereka tahu apa yang telah Luhan lakukan selama ini?

 _Tidak tahu._

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menenggak minumannya dengan rakus, tanpa peduli bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya yang lain yang mungkin juga sama hausnya dengan dirinya. Permainan futsal yang mereka lakukan benar-benar menguras energi.

"Hosh..hosh.. lelahnya," Ia mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, kaki nya benar-benar lemas padahal ia hanya bermain beberapa jam saja.

"Tidak perlu mengeluh, hosh.. kau juga yang maukan? Hosh.." Itu Sehun, yang sama lelahnya dengan Jongin. Waktu kosong hari ini mereka habiskan dengan bermain futsal saja, dan jangan tanyakan itu saran dari siapa— Jongin.

"Yachh, hosh.. Sehun jangan habiskan airnya. Sisakan ini sedikit." Teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan setelah itu berlari ketempat mereka. Namja tinggi itu langsung merampas botol dipegangan Sehun tanpa mau peduli bagaimana Sehun yang mengomel.

"Haish, lelah sekali. Aduh gerahnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kan tangannya kedepan layaknya kipas. Ingin saja ia menanggalkan seragamnya tapi Chanyeol masih tau tempat terlebih lagi mengingat bagaimana bringasnya Byun Baekhyun selaku kekasihnya itu. Mending - mending saja kalau bringasnya langsung mengajak Chanyeol melakukan yang 'tidak-tidak' yang ada Chanyeol malah mendapati omelan, pukulan dan tuduhan yang tidak-tidak.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Setelah itu melanjutkan minumnya. Jongin mengikat tali sepatunya yang hampir lepas. Jangan tanyakan Sehun, ia sedang mengerling yeoja-yeoja cantik yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Hyung, Jongin musim dingin ini kalian ada rencana apa?"

Jongin menatap Sehun bingung, tumben saja namja ini bertanya seperti itu. Biasanya Jonginlah yang sering bertanya hal-hal beginian. "Wah tumben sekali kau bertanya, apa kepalamu terbentur. Huh?"

"Apa maksudmu terbentur? Aku serius. Jadi tanggapilah dengan serius." Dan sedetik kemudian ia mendapati kepalanya yang dipukul Chanyeol.

"Bicaramu sok serius sekali, memang ada apa-sih? Kalau kau tanya Hyungmu ini. Jawabannya adalah tidak ada."

Jongin memotong. "Aku juga tidak ada. Jadi kau ingin mengajak kami berdua untuk liburan bersamamu kan? Nah, itu aku mau." Dan kali ini Jongin juga dapat merasakan pukulan dikepalanya, pelakunya Sehun.

"Hmm, sebenarnya benar sih, Aku ingin mengajakmu dan Chanyeol Hyung berlibur ke villa kami yang berada diIlsan. Mungkin beberapa hari saja kok, Mau tidak?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, sedangkan Jongin langsung mengangguk setuju. Memang kesibukan apa yang dilakukan anak tingkat pertama? "Ah, apa hanya kita bertiga saja? Mm, Hyung maksud itu tidak akan asyik kalau hanya kita." Tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu— sirat kealibian.

Sehun sudah tau maksud Chanyeol. "Tenang Hyung, tidak hanya kita bertiga. Karena Luhan Hyung beserta dua pengikutnya akan ikut juga." terang Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk namun kemudian langsung memukul kepala Sehun. Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang melakukannya, tapi Jongin juga.

"Enak saja kalau bicara, Mereka itu Hyungmu tau. Ah, tidak sabaran bertemu Baekki~"

Jongin juga mengangguk antusias. "Iya Hyung aku juga tidak sabar bertemu Kyungie Hyung~"

Sehun juga ikut tersenyum, seakan tak sabar juga dengan moment yang ia rencanakan nanti untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ aku merindukanmu." Manja Sehun dalam dekapannya. Luhan yang didekap hanya bisa tersenyum. Kedua tangannya masih asyik mengoseng wajan.

"Yah, kita hanya berpisah beberapa jam dari sekolah kau langsung merindukanku, huh? Dasar manja."

Sehun semakin mendorong kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher Luhan, menghirup aroma menenangkan dari Hyungnya itu. "Apa salahnya aku bermanja-manja dengan Hyungku." Kedua tangannya semakin erat, membekap Luhan tanpa ampun. Sehun tak tahan, bibirnya semakin ia arahkan kedalam leher Luhan, menjilatinya.

"Ngh, Sehun-ah. Hyung lagi memasak."

"Maka dari itu matikan saja kompornya, masaknya nanti saja."

"Apa kau tidak lapar? Lihatlah pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Aku tidak peduli Hyung. Ya benar aku lapar, tapi lapar akan dirimu." Dengan cepat Sehun mematikan kompor dihadapannya tanpa mau tau bagaimana ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Luhan. Dengan sigap Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan yang langsung meronta minta dilepaskan.

Sehun tak menurut, dengan ala bridle style ia langsung membawa Luhan kesofa. Menciuminya penuh nafsu, Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu bisa apa selain mengikuti permainan sang adik. Benar-benar pemuda yang agresif.

"Hyung taukan, kalau Hyung itu benar-benar menggoda." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, kembali menghisap batang leher Luhan. Menciuminya begitu brutal hingga tanda tanda ungu kemerahanlah yang tercipta disana.

"Nghh~ Sehun-ah." Desah Luhan tak tertahan, mau bagaimanapun daerah leher merupakan daerah vitalnya, tempat yang paling sensitif bagi Luhan.

"Teruslah mendesah Hyung, aku suka itu." Kedua tangan Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, kedua iris mereka seakan menyatu. Tak lama kemudian, pagutan itu terjadi. Bukan hanya sekedar menempel melainkan gigitan ataupun hisapan sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Tanpa ampun Sehun langsung memasukkan lidah nya menuju gua hangat Luhan, menyisirinya seakan mencari kenikmatan dari sana. Kedua lidah mereka terus bertarung, bergelut membentuk benang-benang saliva.

Sekali lagi, Luhan sadar bahwa 'hubungan' yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Sehun bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang benar. Tapi apa mau dikata, mereka sudah terjatuh jadi untuk apalagi disesali. Cukup dijalani hingga waktu dan kondisi yang memutuskan itu semua.

...

Finally Chapter two is done! Yeay, senangnya. Hmm, apa jalan ceritanya semakin komplikasi atau malah semakin membosankan? Dan maaf untuk jalan ceritanya yang terkesan lamban. (Tapi aku suka yang lamban: '3 karena serius deh, otakku ini selalu gak terima kalau jalan ceritanya itu cepet banget#heleh)

Disini, entah kenapa aku merasa Luhan benar-benar labil yah, hahaha xD tapi aku pastikan komplikasi disini bakal banyak #plaak. Seperti dua FF aku yang lainnya 'i'm sorry, i love u' (kaisoo) dan 'it's wrong' (chanbaek/kaisoo/hunhan) yang bakal mempunyai komplikasi yang banyak. #promosi Hahaha tapi maaf sekali lagi kalau kurang gereget, atau kurang puas.

Kalian juga bisa kasih saran, kritik atau bahkan bash dikotak review. Tenang, aku akan terima kok hehehe, soalnyakan niatnya mau menghibur.

RnR yah all?! Setidaknya kita saling menghargai hehehe. Kalau merasa tertarik kalian bisa Follow dan Favorite.^^

Oh yah selamat Ujian Nasional bagi kakak-kakak kelas dua belas.^^

Dan berhubung libur, aku akan berusaha update cepat fanfiction aku yang lain. Hehehe...

Salam Fanboy,

KaiSooEXO


End file.
